Two Avatars
by scippy445
Summary: Scarlet was a normal servant in the Fire Nation Palace,until she started dating the Prince. Then she found out she was one of the Avatar...
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: The Last Air bender

Scarlet's Story

My name is Scarlet, I am a Fire Nation servant, I am unlike any other person in the Fire Nation. I have long, thick red hair, her hair. My eyes are a bright blue eyes.

I was hired as a servant when I was only eight. I quickly became friends with Zuko. Zuko was the only one who didn't treat me like a servant, he was nice. He didn't look down at me, he treated me as a person. That's why I like him, not because he was the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

One day when I was twelve I had to deliver tea to Azuela. I hated Azuela, she treated me like I was dirt. I gave Azuela her tea and quickly rushed out of her room. As I rushed out I bumped into someone, she hit them so hard I fell right on my butt.

"Sorry" I said, I looked up to see it was Zuko, I blushed.

"It's okay" Zuko said holding out his hand to help me up "I would want to get out of there as fast as I could, too"

I smiled, "Yah, I hate being a servant, worst job in the world, well do you want to walk with me to the kitchen, I have to deliver something else."

"Okay" Zuko said smiling.

When they got back to the kitchen Scarlet went to go in and Zuko grabbed her arm. "Um … Do you want to go out with me…

We could meet in the garden tonight" Zuko asked nervously.

_A prince is nervous to ask out a servant I mean he's a prince._

I blushed, "I guess, I like the garden and I like you"

That night we went to the garden at sunset, where Zuko had set up a picnic. The sunset was beautiful. It made my hair glow orange. When the sun was down I made a small flame in my hand.

Zuko looked at the flame, "You can fire bend? I mean I thought all servants were non-benders"

"I am a bender, this is really all I know" Scarlet said looking at the tiny flame.

"I can teach you, here get up" Zuko said as he got up and held his hand out to help me up.

Zuko showed me to fire bend. He said I was a natural fire bender. I tripped over a root and fell. Zuko helped me up, I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, those golden eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes" Zuko said. Before I could reply Zuko kissed me. I was surprised, but I kissed him back.

Suddenly there was a voice behind us "What are you doing" It was Zuko's father, the Fire Lord. He looked mad, he stormed across the garden toward us.

_Oh, crap._

"Zuko, how could you, a servant how could you let a servant kiss you" the Fire Lord said, he looked around and saw the picnic, "You two are on a date aren't you, Zuko you let a servant talk you into going on a date."

"Dad, I asked her on the date and I kissed her first" Zuko said holding Scarlet's hand tightly.

Zuko's father looked as though Zuko had smack him in the face, "Zuko how could you, she is a servant"

I was mad, Zuko had to let go of my hand because it was heating up. "I may be a servant but that doesn't mean I am not a person". A small flame came from my hands, "You look down on servants like they are dirt, but Zuko doesn't, that's what I like about him. But you, you do not have any regard for human life, you a cold-hearted monster". The flames in my hands where growing bigger and Ozai stepped back.

"You are a fire bender, I thought you where a non-bender" Ozai said.

"Yes I can fire bend. And. I hate when people doubt my skills. The only reason I took a servant job was so I could get out of that stupid orphanage, at least there I was treated like a person" I said.

Ozai was surprised at how she stood up to him, "You are no longer a servant."

"I was going to quit any way" I said, still mad.

As Ozai left Zuko put his arms around my waist "Cool down" he whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The flames in my hands disappeared. I sighed, "I'm sorry, sometimes, I just cant control my anger"

Zuko walked her back to her room, every servant had there own room.

"Sorry about my father, I mean-" Zuko was cut off when I kissed him.

"No I am sorry, sometimes, I get so angry my anger comes out as fire" I said looking at my feet. I went into my room and quickly fell asleep.

Zuko and me continued to date, to Zuko's dad's surprise, who thought we would only last a week. On my thirteenth birthday Zuko and me where walking back in the palace from going into town where walking around the palace, a fire sage walked up to me.

"Miss Scarlet, come with me" the sage said the added "Sorry only Scarlet can come" as Zuko went to go with me.

I went with them to the temple. As I walked in, every sage bowed.

_Okay, this is weird_.

The oldest one talked, "Miss Scarlet, sit down" he said, gesturing to a wooden bench. I sat down, feeling uncomfortable, having never been in one of the temple before.

"The sages had a sign, it involves you" the oldest sage said, shocking me. "Me, the only thing that makes me important is that I am the prince's girlfriend" I said looking down at my boots.

"Well then, you are more important than you think" the sage said looking down at me, "You are the Avatar, one of them anyway, usually we would tell you on your sixteenth birthday, but you must master all four elements by Sozin's Comet, and that is when you are sixteen, so we are telling you now".

I was shocked, me, I mean I wasn't special. I thought it over, I didn't show any signs of being special. I never made a rock move, other than kicking a pebble.

"Okay so I am the avatar, I mean maybe you are confusing me with someone else, and what do you mean _one_ of them aren't there only suppose to be one", I said trying to think.

The sage shook his head, "You are the only person in the Fire Nation with red hair, and in the vision, we saw a girl with red hair, just like yours, and in a time of great trouble the past Avatars choose to send a second Avatar, but it has only happened once before."

"Can I get back to my boyfriend, he is waiting for me" I said, egger to get out of there.

"Yes, Avatar Scarlet" the sage said. I hurried out and went to find Zuko. He was waiting for me by the pond. I sat next to Zuko, when I sat down I sighed. Zuko put his arm around me, "What's wrong".

I rested my head on Zuko's shoulder, "The sages gave me some big news, I … am…" I couldn't say it, the word 'avatar' stuck in my throat, I took a deep breathe "I am the Avatar, one of them, I just, its so much to take in at once" I said, sighing.

Zuko was as shocked as I was, "What, you are the Avatar, and one of them" Zuko said, then smiling he added "I always knew you where special". He pulled me closer, I couldn't help but smile.

"Well one of them because when the world is in trouble, like now, the past Avatars choose to send a second Avatar, I have to learn all the elements, but I barely know any fire bending" I said.

Zuko thought for a moment then said "You could go to practice with me, I am sure they wont mind you joining."

"I guess, but that's not going to teach me all four elements" I said "Plus nobody would train me I mean I am Fire Nation. Every one in the world hates the Fire Nation."

Zuko smiled at me "That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you master fire". I smiled at Zuko.

I went to train with Zuko, I wore the pair of fire-proof fingerless gloves that Zuko got her for her birthday. Iroh was Zuko's fire bending teacher.

"Scarlet, what are you doing here" Iroh said seeing me walk up. I gave Zuko a look that silently said 'Can we tell him' Zuko nodded.

"Well, I have to master fire bending" I said then in a lower voice added "And water, and earth, and air".

Iroh laughed "Well it sounds as though you are the Avatar", then Iroh saw the serious look on Zuko and my face.

"Oh, you are the Avatar, well I am honored to be in your presents, Avatar Scarlet" Iroh said. Iroh began to teach us.

About a year later I was in the garden practicing fire bending when Iroh walked up to her. He looked worried.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"It's Zuko he has been challenged to a Agni Kai, I let him go into a war meeting, and he spoke out of turn" Iroh said.

"Oh no, when is it" I said worried.

"It is tomorrow"

"Where's Zuko, I want to see him"

"He's in his room" Iroh said, I nodded and ran to his room. I walked in and Zuko was sitting on his bed.

"I heard you where challenged to Agni Kai" I said.

Zuko nodded, he got up and walked over to I.

"Don't worry, its just some war general, I'll be fine" Zuko said.

"You better be right" I said, "You could get seriously hurt, even killed."

Zuko hugged me, "I will be fine, don't worry" Scarlet looked at Zuko, his golden eyes and then kissed him.

The next day was the Agni Kai. I sat next to Iroh. I saw with horror that Zuko was fighting his father. When Zuko turned around, he saw it too. He got to his knees, tearfully begging his father not to fight. But Zuko's father did fight, the left side of Zuko's face was burned. I couldn't take it, I ran into the ring and then I blacked out.

I woke up and saw the Fire Lord pinned to wall, covered in rock. I rubbed my head and saw everyone looking at me in fear.

"What happened?" I said.

I saw Iroh helping up Zuko. I tried to get up but my legs where weak. She finally managed to get up and walked away. I saw Iroh walk out of Zuko's room.

"What happened out there?" I asked Iroh.

"You went into the Avatar State, it is where all the past Avatar's are channeled through you" Iroh said.

"So I earth bended" I said looking at Iroh.

"And water bended and air bended" he said.

I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting.

"I never asked for this, I don't want to be the Avatar, I just want to be normal" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Now that the Fire Lord knows you are the Avatar, you will need to get out of the Fire Nation as soon as possible" Iroh said.

I nodded, "I know, I will leave as soon as I say bye to Zuko, I can't leave with out saying bye to him".

"The life of an Avatar is tough, you did not choose that path, you are forced to follow it" Iroh said.

"I know, now that I am the Avatar my job is to restore peace to the world, whether I like it of not" I said then a tear slide down her cheek "My life was turned upside down when I was told I was the Avatar". I sighed.

Soon the doctor came out to tell them they could see Zuko. Me and Iroh walked in. Zuko was sitting up, a bandage over his left eye.

Iroh nodded, "I will let you two be alone" he said as he walked out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am fine my eye hurts though" Zuko said as he got up and walked over to me, "I've been banished, I have a day to leave the Fire Nation."

"What!" I said shocked, "Why are you banished".

"My father says, that by refusing to fight, I was being weak" Zuko said.

"Your not weak, you just didn't want to fight your father, there is nothing wrong with that" I said, "Zuko I have to go too. I have to find someone to teach me all four elements, and your dad knows that I am the Avatar".

"So we both have to leave" Zuko said as he hugged me. I began to cry and Zuko hugged me tightly. Then Zuko kissed me.

"I better go, good-bye" I said as she walked over to the window, opened it and whistled. A red dragon landed, not the snake like dragon, but a normal dragon, with a saddle between the neck and wings. I climbed out the window and walked over to the beast.

"You have a dragon" Zuko said, climbing out of the window "Where did you get it".

"I was left on the door step of the orphanage when I was a baby with the egg , and it hatch two years later, the dragon is ten, still a baby, it doesn't breathe fire though" Scarlet said petting the dragon.

"Wow, I never seen a dragon alive, its amazing" Zuko said.

"It's a girl you tell by the horns, see the horns are crooked, but on a boy they would be straight," Scarlet said pointing at the horns,

"Never knew that" Zuko said petting the dragon, "What's her name"

"Her name is Ami" I said.

"Here let me get something for you". Zuko walked inside and then came out with a cloak in his hands, "Here, take this to keep you from getting cold".

"Thank you Zuko" I said putting on the cloak and putting up the hood. As I went to get on my dragon Zuko grabbed me arm and kissed me.

"Good-bye Zuko" I said getting in the saddle of my dragon. I jerked on the reins signaling the dragon to take off. My dragon flew higher and higher, I looked back and pulled the cloak tighter around my.

As I flew away I whispered "I love you Zuko".


	2. Boy in The IceBerg

**Now each chapter is going to be a episode. I am rewritting every episode with my OC**

I decided to fly south to the Southern Water Tribe. When I got there they let me stay. At first the didn't trust me, but after a while they started to trust me. It was cold, unlike the Fire Nation, but I got used to the cold. Now it was almost three years later and I was now sixteen. I was in a canoe with Sokka and Katara.

Sokka had a spear in his hand, looking at a fish "He's not getting away from me this time, watch and learn girls. This is how you catch a fish." Sokka said.

I rolled my eyes and blew a piece of hair out of my face, it was one piece that was shorter than all the others for some reason. It always hung in my face. As soon as I blew it away I fell right back to where it was.

Katara leaned over the edge of the canoe and saw a fish. She took off her glove and took a deep breath. She bent the water, causing the fish to come up in a bubble.

"Sokka look!" Katara said bending the water around.

"Shh, Katara, your going to scare it away" Sokka whispered, he licked his lips, "Mm I can already smell it cooking"

"Sokka, Katara already caught on" I said watching Katara bend the water. She bended it over Sokka and the end of his spear hit it, soaking him.

"Hey!" Katara yelled as the fish dropped into the water. Some water splashed on me. I heated myself up using fire bending, causing the water to turn to steam and evaporate off of me.

"How come, every time you play with magic water I get soaked" Sokka said squeezing water out of his gloves.

"Its not magic its _water bending _and its-" Katara was cut off by Sokka, "Yah, Yah I know its an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. I'm just saying, if I had weird powers I would keep my weirdness to myself" he said wringing the water out of his small ponytail.

"Your calling us weird, we don't make muscles at our self every time we see our reflection in the water" Katara said looking at Sokka, who had pulled up his sleeve and making muscles at himself. He pulled his sleeve down and glared at us, then the boat shook. We where caught in a swift current. Sokka grabbed the paddle and paddled to avoid icebergs.

"Watch out!" Katara screamed.

"Left, left!" I yelled at Sokka. The canoe crashed and we slid onto a iceberg.

"That wasn't left" I said looking around, we where stranded on an iceberg.

"You don't like my steering, maybe Katara should have water bended us out, or maybe you should have melted the ice and cleared a path" Sokka said.

"So its our fault" Katara said angrily.

"I should have left the two you at home, leave to a couple of girls to screw things up" Sokka said.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained, uh, I am embarrassed to even be related to you" As Katara was talking she was cracking the ice behind her, "Ever since mom died. I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing solider" The ice cracked more.

"Um, Katara" Sokka said pointing to the ice.

"I even wash all the clothes. Have you ever smelled your dirty socks, let me tell you. Not pleasant!" The ice cracked more.

"Katara settle down" Sokka yelled.

"No that's it I am done helping you! From now on your on your own!" She yelled, causing the ice to crack completely. The iceberg was pushed backwards by a big wave.

"Okay, you've got from weird to freakish Katara" Sokka said.

"You mean, I did that" Katara said shocked.

"Yep, congratulations" Sokka said. Suddenly a blue light appeared under us, something was rising out of the water.

"What is that" I said as I back up with Katara and Sokka. A giant sphere

Rose out of the water, there where two figure in the sphere, one looked like a person. The person in the iceberg open there eyes.

"We have to help" Katara yelled grabbing Sokka's club and then running toward the iceberg.

"Katara, get back here, we don't know what that thing is" Sokka yelled running after Katara.

"This might not be a very good idea" I yelled following them. Katara began to his the iceberg with the club, after a few hit it released a big jet of air, knocking us all off our feet. The iceberg exploded sending a light into the sky.

**ZukoPOV**

My eyes widened as I saw the light shoot into the sky.

"Finally" I said, I turned to Uncle, "Do you know what it means"

"I won't get to finish my game" Uncle replied.

"It means my search is about to come to an end" I said turning back to the light. Uncle sighed, "That light had to come from an incredibly powerful source, it has to be him" I yelled pointing to the light.

"Or its just the celestial light, we've been down this road before, Prince Zuko, I don't want to get too excited over nothing. And your father knows Scarlet is the Avatar also, what is you return with only one Avatar" Uncle said continuing with his game.

"I will thing of something" I said remembering the last time I saw her, flying off on her dragon. I wondered where she was and if she was okay.

"Why don't you sit down and enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea" Uncle said.

"I don't need any calming tea" I snapped, "I need to capture the Avatar, helmsman head a course for the light" I said point to the light

**Scarlet POV**

The blast from the iceberg blew us backwards, we looked at each other then back to the iceberg that had just exploded. Sokka pointed his spear at the iceberg. A boy climbed, he looked to be about twelve years old.

"Stop" Sokka yelled raising his spear. The boy passed out and fell down the said of the iceberg. Katara ran forward and caught him. I walked over and look down a the boy. He was bald with a blue arrow on his head and running down his neck. Sokka pocked him in the head with the end of his spear.

"Stop it" Katara said pushing the spear away. She set the boy down on the ice and leaned over him. He started to open his eyes.

"I need to ask you something" he said to Katara.

"What" Katara said looking concerned at the young boy.

"Come closer" he said.

"What is it Katara said leaning closer to the boy.

They boys eyes widened, "Will you go penguin sledding with me" he said excitedly. Katara stood up with a confused look on her face. I was confused, too.

"Um, sure I guess" Katara said. They boy seemed to be push up by some unseen force. Sokka jumped back and pointed his spear at him again. The boy rubbed his head.

"What's going on here" he said looking around.

"You tell us" Sokka yelled "How did you get in the ice and why aren't you frozen" Sokka poked the boy with his spear but the boy just pushed it away.

"I'm not sure" he said looking around he looked to me, "Hey your Fire Nation". He didn't look scared. I looked down at my outfit, I had my cloak on under that a short sleeve red shirt and red pants and then black boots.

"Uh yah" I replied.

"I never seen a person from the Fire Nation with red hair and blue eyes" he said looking me then he heard grunt from in the ice he climbed up back into the iceberg. Katara, Sokka, and me all walked around and we saw a gigantic furry monster with a arrow and his head licking the boy and lifting him into the air. My jaw dropped as I saw the monster. The boy laughed as it licked him.

"Your okay!" he said happily to the beast. He turned around on hugged the monster's nose. The monster stood up, it had six legs.

"What is that" I said staring at the animal.

"This is Appa my flying bison" The boy said, a flying bison, I thought they where extinct.

"Yah, and this is Katara , my flying sister" Sokka said sarcastically. Appa nose twitched and the boy ducked as the Appa sneezed. The snot hit Sokka and Sokka frantically tried to wipe the snot off of him.

"Don't worry it will wash out" the boy said "So do you guys life around here"

"Don't answer that, did you see that crazy bolt of light. He was probably was trying to signal the Fire Navy" Sokka said pointing his spear at the boy.

"Oh sure, you can tell he is from the Fire Nation, look at that evil look in his eye." Katara said. As she said that the boy made a defiantly not evil face, "The paranoid one in my brother, Sokka, and that is Scarlet, you never told us your name".

"Oh, I'm a- a" the boy said as if twisted in a funny look, he sneezed and shot about ten feet in the air, then slid down the ice. He was an air bender, I found some one to teach me air.

"I'm Aang" he said wiping his nose.

"You just sneezed and flew like ten feet in the air" Sokka said.

"Really, it felt higher than that" the boy, Aang said.

"Your and air bender, you have to teach me air bending" I said.

"What do you mean, your from the Fire Nation" Aang said confused.

I sighed, really not wanting to explain it, "I am the Avatar, there are two Avatar, so I am one, I haven't really mastered fire yet, I just know the basics. So I need to teach me air bending." I said.

"Well sure I could teach you, I mastered air" Aang said.

"Okay, so giant light beams, air bender, I think I have midnight sun madness, I am going home where things make sense" Sokka said then he looked around, no way to get home.

"If you guys are stuck I can give you ride on Appa" Aang said air bending himself onto Appa.

"Thanks, I have a dragon, but she is back at the village" I said climbing into Appa's saddle.

"I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster" Sokka said.

"Are you hoping some other type of monster will come along and give you a ride before you freeze to death" Katara said climbing in the saddle after me. Sokka opened his mouth to say something but gave up and climbed on Appa.

"Okay first time flyers hold on tight" Aang said, "Appa, yip yip".

"Appa grunted and slammed his tail down he jumped about ten feet in the air then slashed down in the water.

"Wow, this is truly impressive" Sokka said crossing his arms.

"Appa's just tired, a little rest and he will be soaring though the skies" Aang said looking back at Sokka. Katara went to turn around and she saw Aang staring at her and smiling.

"Why are you smiling at me like that" she said.

"Oh I was smiling" Aang said and Sokka groaned.

**Zuko POV**

I was on the upper deck off the ship scanning the horizon, no sign of the Avatar. The light was fading.

"I am going to bed now" Uncle said yawning, "Yep a man needs his rest, Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you are right and this Avatar is alive you will not find him, your father, your grandfather, and your great grandfather have all tried and failed"

"Because there honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture, mine does, this coward hundred years in hiding is over" I said.

**Scarlet POV**

I leaned on the saddle and looked at Aang, "Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said back.

"If you're an air bender, do you know the other Avatar" I said.

"Uh, no I didn't know him, I mean I knew people who knew him, but I didn't" He replied.

"Oh, well good night" I said laying down.

"Good night" he said. I laid down and went to sleep.

**Aang POV**

It was storming around me, I was on Appa. We plunged into the water. MY hand loosened from the reins. We fell deeper into the water, I fell off Appa. I froze Appa and I into that iceberg, I heard a voice calling me.

"Aang, Aang wake up" I jumped up, I was sleeping.

"Its okay, we're in the village now, come on get ready everyone's waiting to meet you" Katara said. I pulled on my clothes and then Katara pulled me out of the tent.

**Scarlet** **POV**

Aang was away and Katara was dragging him out of the tent.

"Aang, this is the entire village, entire village Aang" Katara said pointing from Aang to the village. The village backed up a little.

"Why are they looking at me like that, did Appa sneeze" Aang said. Gran-Gran walked up to Aang.

"Well, no one has seen an air bender in a hundred years we thought they where extinct until my granddaughter and grandson and their friend found you" she said.

"Extinct" Aang said shocked.

"Aang, this is my grandmother" Katara said.

"Just call me Gran-Gran" Gran-Gran said. Sokka walked up and grabbed Aang's wooden staff like thing.

"What is this, a weapon? You can stab anything with this" Sokka said examining the staff.

"It's not for stabbing" Aang said air bending it back into his hand, "Its for air bending" Aang opened the staff.

"Wow, that is cool" I said, "How does it work"

"It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly" Aang said.

"You know last time I check, humans can't fly" Sokka said.

"Check again" Aang said flying up on his glider I could tell he was showing off. Then he crashed into Sokka's watch tower.

"My watch tower" Sokka yeller. Katara and I ran up to help Aang.

"That was amazing, your going to have to teach me." I said helping Aang up.

"Sure, put you need a glider, and its kinda a hard trick" Aang said.

"Well I will learn" I said. Sokka was trying to fix his watch tower.

"Great, you're an air bender, Katara is a water bender and Scarlet is a fire bender you can just waste time all day long, all you need is an earth bender" Sokka said walking away.

"You're a water bender" Aang excitedly to Katara.

"Well sort of, not yet" Katara said.

Gran-Gran came over and took Katara to go do chores.

**Zuko POV**

I stood on the deck facing two of the crew members.

"Again" Uncle said. I drilled the sequence. Uncle sighed and got up.

"No power in fire bender comes from the breathe, not the muscles. The breathe becomes energy in the body, the energy extends past you limbs and becomes fire." Uncle said shooting fire that stopped right before it reached me. "Get it right thing time"

"Enough, teach me the next set" I said walking to Uncle.

"No, you have yet to master your basic, drill it again" He yelled. I growled at shot fire at a random guard knocking him over.

"The sages tell us, this Avatar is the last air bender, he must be over a hundred years old by know. He has had a century to master all four elements, I will need more than basic fire bending to defeat him, you will teach me the advanced set" I yelled

"Fine, but after I finish my roast duck" he said picking up his food. I took a step backwards in disgust.

**Sokka POV**

"Now men, remember. Show no fear when facing a fire bender. In the water tribe we fight till the last man standing. For without courage how can we call our self men" I said to small group of little boys. One boy raised his hand.

"I got to pee" he said.

"Look, until your fathers return from the war there expecting you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks" I said at the group of kids. They have to learn to be men.

"But, I really got to go" he said.

"Okay who else has to go" I said. Everyone raised there hand, I smacked my forehead as they walked away. Katara walked up to me.

"Have you seen Aang, Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago" She said. Then we both say Aang come out of the bathroom.

"Wow, everything freezes in there" He said as little kids surrounded him.

"Katara this lesson is for warriors only get him out of here" I said walking away then turned around seeing the little kids playing on Appa. They where using my spear to hold up Appa's tail.

"Stop, Stop it right know" I yelled running over.

"Sokka there just trying to have fun" Scarlet said walking up.

"Well we don't have time for fun and games with a war going on" I yelled.

"What war" Aang asked air bending himself down from Appa, "What are you talking about"

"Your kidding me right, your kidding me" I said.

"PENGUIN!" Aang yelled running after the penguin.

"He's kidding right" I repeated myself.

**Scarlet POV**

Katara and I went out to find Aang. He had ran after a penguin. We found him trying to caught a penguin. We walked up to Aang who had fallen in the snow.

"I have a way with animals" Aang said getting up and imitating the penguins.

"I will teach you to catch a penguin if you teach me water bending" Katara said.

"You got a deal, but one problem I am an air bender, not a water bender. Isn't there any body in your tribe that could teach you" Aang said.

"No your looking at the only water bender in the whole South Pole, beside Scarlet, but she is the Avatar" Katara said.

"This isn't right, a water bender need's to master water" Aang said and thought for a minute, "What about the North Pole, there's another Water Tribe up there, maybe they have water benders that could teach you right"

"Maybe, but we haven't had contact with out sister tribe in a long time, its not exactly turn tight at the second glacier, it's the other side of the world" Katara said.

"But I have Appa, I could fly you guys to the North Pole" Aang said.

"Then Katara and I could learn water bender" I said.

"Now can you teach to catch a penguin" Aang said. Katara showed his how to catch a penguin and we went penguin sledding, we ended up at the old Fire Navy ship Aang convinced Katara and I to go into the ship, I have never been in it was creepy. We came across a weapon room and we went in.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl, it was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks" Katara said.

"Okay back up, I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation, I never seen any war" Aang picking up a spear.

"Aang how long where your in the iceberg" I asked.

"I don't know, a few days maybe" he replied.

"Aang I think I was more like a hundred years" Katara said.

"What, do I look like a hundred twelve year old man to you" Aang said raising an eyebrow.

"Aang, the war is a hundred years old and you don't know about" I said "You where in that iceberg for a hundred years"

Aang looked shocked. I guess I would be shocked too. Being told you where frozen for a hundred years. He backed up and sat down.

"A hundred years, I can't believe it" Aang said.

"I'm sorry Aang, maybe there's a good side to this" Katara said.

"Well I got to meet you guys" Aang said smiling.

"Let's get out of here, this place creeps me out" I said turning toward the door. On are way out of the ship Aang tripped a booby trap. The door shut behind us. And a flare shot out of the ship.

"Uh oh" Aang said looking out the window. He saw a hole in the roof he grabbed me and Katara and air bended us out of the ship.

**Zuko POV **

I watch the flare go off, then say the three people come out of the ship, one people was holding both of them.

"I fought the Avatar" I said, then I saw the small village near the old ship, "And his hiding place." I watch them land one of the people was wearing red with red hair. Could it be Scarlet, she was with the Avatar.

**Sort of a cliff hanger. I will update as soon as I can today is my b-day and Wendsay I am going to Universial Studios, I only life a hour away. Please review for my birthday. :)**


End file.
